Resurrection & Redemption
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: T for language, violence, imagery; FULL DESRIPTION INSIDE; Zack is granted his life back and he and Cloud reminisce and soon find that they have to try to save the planet again.
1. The First

Resurrection & Redemption

**By: Miss Battousai Noelle**

Summary: (2 years post-Meteor) 7 years after Zack's death, Cloud receives a vision from the planet revealing that Zack is to be resurrected. After Zack is revived, he and Cloud reminisce and revisit places that they've traveled, only to find that someone else is being resurrected as well. Is it Aeris? Or is it Sephiroth?

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, etc.

Hello everybody! As you can see I'm back with yet another FF7 story, and this time it's a serious one. Just to start off with a little more introductory info, I'm not sure where exactly this story is going to go, or what pairings are going to come. I may have my traditional CloAer pairing (about a 75% chance) or I might not, and of course, the miracle here is that I'm actually leaning towards not, but… that's for a later discussion. And if I don't pair Clo&Aer together then Cloud just won't have a lover (sorry baby, still love ya!). And I really want to pair Sephy or Zack with somebody but I'm still making up my mind on that. But… I bet you're just bored sitting here and reading this, so on with the story!

**Resurrection & Redemption**

**Chapter 1: The First**

"Cloud."

He groaned in his sleep.

"Cloud."

He pulled his pillow over his ears.

"Cloud!"

He shot up in his bed. Sitting, muscles tensed, he listened.

"Cloud," came a voice inside his head.

"What is it?" he asked aloud.

"Someone you care for will be returned to you."

"Who?"

"A man whose memory you have tried to preserve for seven years will be returned to the living realm. He will rise from where his body fell all those years ago. If you wish to meet him again you must hurry, and leave now."

The voice vanished.

"Zack," he said as he grabbed hiss word and ran out the door.

--------------------------------

Deep under the dank earth lay a skeleton: a man's skeleton, with twelve bullets residing inside the skull.

A flash of light. Then a soft mist of pale green light surrounded the decaying bone. The bullets dissolved. The bones began to regenerate. Then came the tendons and muscles, then all the body's tissues, and then the creamy skin and raven black hair. There was a heartbeat and a gasp for air when the blue eyes shot open.

"Oh my god," he gasped for air, clawing at the soil surrounding his body.

His fist punched a hole through which to the surface, then the other did the same.

Air came rushing into his earthen prison, and he could breathe again.

"Oh god. Help! Somebody help me!" he screamed.

Suddenly, each of his hands was grasped and he was pulled from his grave.

Once upon the surface he fell to his knees, gasping for fresh air. "Where am I?"

The vice of the man who helped him answered, "A small cliff just outside Midgar: where you died."

"And… how long have I been dead?"

"For nearly seven years now," replied his helper. "It's been a very long time. It's good to see you again Zack."

Zack whipped around to upon the man that pulled him from the ground.

"Cloud!" He grinned. "Damn it's good to see you too, man. So I've really been gone for seven years?"

"Yeah," replied Cloud. "And you've missed out on a whole lot since then."

"Oh yeah, like what exactly?"

"How about we go to my place, and I'll fill you in on everything."

"Sounds good."

-------------------------------------------------

Short and sweet first chapter. I'm still in the process of getting together all my ideas for this story but I think for an introductory chapter, this is pretty good. And I've always wanted to bring Zack back to life in a story.

Later

Miss Battousai Noelle


	2. The Truth

**Resurrection & Redemption**

**By: Miss Battousai Noelle**

Summary: (2 years post-Meteor) 7 years after Zack's death, Cloud receives a vision from the planet revealing that Zack is to be resurrected. After Zack is revived, he and Cloud reminisce and revisit places that they've traveled, only to find that someone else is being resurrected as well. Is it Aeris? Or is it Sephiroth?

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, etc., Square-Enix does. And it's useless to sue me, since I have no money.

Okay, just for a brief chapter overview, this chapter will switch between two mini-plots of the story, so have fun going back and forth! Cheers!

**Resurrection & Redemption**

* * *

Lost and broken  
Hopeless and lonely  
Smiling on the outside  
But hurt beneath my skin 

My eyes are fading  
My soul is bleeding  
I'll try to make it seem okay  
But my faith is wearing thin

So help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault

That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them up

I only wanted a magazine  
I only wanted a movie screen  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed

And now my mind is an open book  
And now my heart is an open wound  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see

But help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault

That I'm open and I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me  
So you come along  
I push you away  
Then kick and scream for you to stay  
Cuz I need someone to help me  
Oh I need someone to help me  
To help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault

That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them  
I need someone to help me fill them  
I need someone to help me close them up

Wounded, Good Charlotte

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

"Wow." said a stunned looking Zack after Cloud finished revealing everything that had happened over the past seven years.

"So… Sephiroth went completely nutso and tried to destroy the world with some giant meteor?" Zack asked, repeating the information.

"Yeah. Crazy isn't it?" Cloud replied.

"Damn. And so Aeris is dead, huh?"

"Yes." Cloud replied solemnly.

Zack looked curiously at his old friend. He could tell already that Cloud had fallen for his ex-girlfriend. If it had been a different situation, Zack would have grinned and told Cloud to go out and get her: but they both knew that wasn't possible. Instead Zack revealed a sad smile and said, "You really loved her, didn't you?"

Cloud removed his glance from its position on the floor to Zack's face. Cloud's face was all too easily read.

"Hey, it's okay man. I'm over her. True, she was really hot, but too sweet and innocent for my taste."

Cloud half-grinned at his friend's remark, while Zack grinned toothily at the world around him. Cloud however, quickly returned to his now usual sad stare. Zack frowned. He was used to Cloud being quiet— just not depressed. And for the first time since he was revived, he felt that death was the better of the two. The immense changes in his friend's demeanor frightened him. He wanted to help him however he could, but he also wanted to get away— to try to relieve some of Cloud's torment. He wondered though… Is there anything that could?

* * *

It was cold. Darkness all around. She lay on a cold, rock hard concrete floor, tired and weak from the endless torture. On the floor near her body lay another: the man that had once spilled her blood, whose sanity and soul had been restored to him. They had both been sent to the Promised Land, initially, but were there abducted by a man of true evil. 

She slowly pushed herself off the ground with her tremulous arms. Sitting upright slowly, she looked to her companion.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes?" he coughed as he sat up.

"How do we get out of here?" her gentle voice asked, frightened.

"The hell should I know?" he responded bitterly.

She pouted, "Geez, I was just asking."

Suddenly, rattling of metal was heard and light released into their chamber.

* * *

"I can't wait to see my folks again." Zack said after chugging from his beer bottle. "Or, are they dead now?" 

"Their fine," replied Cloud.

"Good. Oh but damn; what do I tell them I've been doing all these years? They'd totally think I've gone mad if I told them I'd died and was suddenly brought back to life."

"We'll figure something out."

"Yeah, you're prolly right. So… whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on man," he slammed his bottle on the table, "I know you've never been talkative but you always used to talk just to humor me."

Cloud shrugged.

Zack heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm going to bed." he said bitterly as he marched out of the kitchen.

Cloud sighed and eventually drifted off to his own bedroom for the night.

* * *

Screaming. From all sides, nothing but screams in the air. Screams of eternal torture. Screams released from the victims of a truly maniacal man who defined the term "mad scientist." 

"Ah! Hojo stop this!" the blessed girl screamed.

He only laughed maliciously.

"Dammit old man, stop this!" yelled Sephiroth through the electric shocks running through his body.

Hojo stopped laughing, but grinned malevolently and said, "Now now dear boy, is that any way to talk to your father?"

Sephiroth screamed, "You're no father of mine, you evil bastard!"

Hojo laughed harder than before. "That is funny son; if I recall correctly _you_ were the one who tried to take over the world; _you_ were the one who killed dozens of innocent people; _you_ were the one who was tempted by evil and power, and gave in!"

"And the key word there is "was"! That was all in the past! I'm different now! I want to atone for what I've done— for the people I've hurt…"

There was more maniacal laughter. "You cannot change. You will always be a killer, my son."

"Shut up!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Do not try to deny it! It is in your nature. It is in your blood! You love the look of it; you love the scent of it. yes, blood. It is… an amazing thing isn't it?"

"SHUT UP!"

A surge of electricity ran through all the machinery— each piece exploding and sparks flying. Aeris screamed as the mechanical chains binding her released her to the floor's mercy.

Hojo regained his posture, grabbing a gun and shooting at Sephiroth, who was running straight towards him. Sephiroth punched his adversary's nose. However, Hojo shot right through his son's stomach. Sephiroth began to fall. Hojo took aim right at the young man's heart, prepared to fire.

"Stop it!" Aeris screamed, as she snatched up a piece of steel and smacked the mad man's head, knocking him to the ground.

Suddenly the man sprung from the ground, smacking _her_ to the floor instead. "Stupid little girl, you never _did_ know when to give up." Just then, Hojo went flying from a blow from Sephiroth.

Suddenly a rift formed upon the metallic walls. A voice streamed into the room from all directions, "Sephiroth… Now is your chance for redemption. So…" The voice then disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Hojo attacked again, but Aeris grabbed his flailing arms. "Go Sephiroth! You heard the Planet! Go! This may be your only chance for redemption; don't waste it!"

Hojo elbowed her cheek and she plummeted backwards. Sephiroth charged at Hojo. "No Aeris, you go! If there's anyone here who deserves a second chance at life, it's you!"

"But Sephiroth—"

"I said go!" he yelled as he struggled against Hojo. "Please, just go. If there is anyone that I've hurt the most in my lifetime it was Cloud, and the least I can do for him is give back something dear to him."

Aeris's eyes swelled with tears at the mention of Cloud's name. "Are you sure?" she asked timidly.

"Yes! Now go! Hurry, before it closes!" he screamed.

She swiftly ran up to the portal, looked from Sephiroth and Hojo, to the portal, to Sephiroth again.

"GO!" he yelled.

She turned back to the portal and dove inside it, falling into darkness.

* * *

That's a wrap for chapter 2. I'll update as soon as I can with chapter 3. Thanx for reading! 


End file.
